Echo
by Pandora Angel Alice
Summary: "You should know enough about loss to realize that you never stop missing that one person. You just learn to live around the big, gaping hole in your heart." Byakuya/Hisana
1. Prologue

**I'm making another story… I just couldn't get this one out of my head! And it's something **_**not**_** IchiRuki, so it made me want to post it all that much more! I'm a very impatient person, you know. So anyways, here's the prologue to my first ByaHisa fic!**

_**Echo**_

**She was a broken girl when he'd found her. A broken, bloody bluebird in a world of white bliss. ByaHisa.**

**Rating: T-M (M for safety)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**NOTES: This takes place 10 years after the current storyline.

* * *

**

**Prologue**

**If I had a world of my own, everything would be nonsense. Nothing would be what it is because everything would be what it isn't. And contrary-wise; what it is it wouldn't be, and what it wouldn't be, it would. You see?**

**-Alice in Wonderland-**

She was just a fragile, broken, bluebird when he met her.

In the slums of Rukongai, it was a twist of fate that she stumbled in his life. Held down by two lowlifes who tried to rape and murder her, he rescued her from the desolate wasteland of Inuzuri.

_He rushed up to help her, his mind still reeling. "What the hell happened?"_

_"Nothing," she said hastily. "Those guys…" she shuddered. "It—they're not the only—" she sighed. "Let's just say it happens a lot."_

_"To you?" Anger bubbled up inside his chest. He'd just met this girl, but felt strangely overprotective._

_"To everyone," she offered a meek smile. "Mostly girls, actually." She bit her lip._

_Realization dawned on him and the swell of fury almost became unbearable. "Come with me to the manor." The words were so rash, so_ impulsive_ he could barely believe he'd been the one who'd spoken them. It'd been a good month since he'd first met Hisana, and they'd become friends, yet neither of them mentioned anything of their home lives. "Melinda can clean you up."_

_Hisana blinked twice before flushing. "O-oh no," she murmured. "I couldn't…" but one look at her swollen, possibly sprained ankle, and she knew she had to comply.

* * *

_

He never knew that warm feeling in the pit of his stomach was love, until much, much later. For ten years they talked, met up at the old red bridge outside Rukon, and walked through the cherry blossom trees outside the manor.

What would she say, if she got the chance to see him happy, with Hisana?

"_What'd I tell you? Social status doesn't matter, nor does the word of others. Just as long as you're happy and in love, it's okay. It's always okay."_

Yes, that's exactly what Mitsuki would say. Mitsuki was his twin sister, even more callous and rude than he, at that age. She'd been in love for only a short period of time, also with a Rukongai commoner. She'd loved and she'd lost at a young age, barely fourteen in human years. Hardly enough to call actual love, but he'd seen how her eyes sparkled as she spoke of that man—Keita Ryo.

He'd died the way so many others from Rukon had—by turf wars, a fire. She'd been so heartbroken, and the Elders held no compassion. Only threats. They'd said since she was the elder twin, she had to take over the clan one day. That hadn't made anything any better; it'd only strengthen her sobs every night, welcoming the oncoming tears. She'd been murdered by a Kuchiki clan traitor, and died before she'd been 'fifteen' in human time.

"_I am sorry," Hisana had said, looking down at the simple grave. It held only a first name, no last name. She never did know what to call herself. 'Ryo' or 'Kuchiki'?_

"_Its fine," Byakuya said back, seemingly unfazed. "Let's go inside. Mel will make us tea."_

"_Okay."_

Now, many years later, he sits at his desk, staring languidly, mournfully, at two pictures. One of him and Hisana; beauteous, graceful Hisana, on their wedding night. She had the biggest grin on his face. He did too, looking uncharacteristic on him. Her wedding dress looked spectacular. The other, was a simple photograph of one summer festival, _so_ long ago, where his sister stood, looping her arm around a hesitant version of his younger self.

He smiled faintly at the two pictures, the two moments lost in time.

* * *

"You're insane." Ichigo looked at his girlfriend seriously, "Like hell he's gonna accept me into this noble-ass family. He _hates_ me."

"You're over exaggerating," Rukia says, scoffing. "He doesn't… _hate _you, per say, he just…" She paused, "Doesn't approve of some of your methods."

Ichigo scoffed, "Like what, Ru?" She really hated that nickname, but it actually sounded somewhat bearable coming out of Ichigo's mouth. Smiling gently, she sat down next to him on her bed.

"Well… how about throwing me off an execution stand into Renji's all-too-willing arms, nearly killing us both?"

Ichigo winced. "You know that wasn't my fault. I had to get you outta there…" He smirked, leaning forward a bit on the bed. His hand curled around her head, weaving itself inside her ebony locks. She whacked him with a nearby pillow, squealing as she jumped up.

"Stop! Ichigo, I'm serious. Dating-sex is one thing, but engagement-sex is something more altogether. Wait until it's actually approved."

Ichigo pouted. "Seriously? Even if Byaku-brat says no, are you really gonna obey his orders?"

"Of course not. But it can't hurt to try." She pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, smirking. "Love you."

"Love you too." Normally, Ichigo Kurosaki was not a mushy man. But when it came to Rukia Kuchiki, his brain melted like putty, his heart jumped in circles, and his lungs went into overdrive.

Rukia grinned cattily, and sauntered out of the room, ready to tell her brother.

She was marrying Ichigo, no matter what he or anyone else said.

* * *

**B:**

It'd been late afternoon when I got that knock.

"Come in," I say mechanically, like always.

Rukia pokes her head in. She grins. My eyes flick up to her, and my heart jolts at how much she looks like her sister. It hurts sometimes. But I know, deep in my soul, that she's not Hisana, and she never will be. "Brother," She says hesitantly, stepping fully into the room.

She's right to the point, as always.

"Brother—Ichigo and I are engaged!" She almost shouts. I raise an aristocratic eyebrow. I do not like that boy—Kurosaki Ichigo. I knew of the relationship he has with my sister; the one the brat's had since the death of Aizen. I'd known something was up when I walked in on him giving her so-called 'CPR'.

'Breath of life' my noble ass.

"I'm marrying him no matter what you say—" She's a very brave girl, I'll give her that. "—But, I would _love it_ if you'd give us y-your blessing…" She trails away, blushing, humiliated, and fully ready to run out that door.

My hand stops signing the parchment on my desk as I grasp the irony of the situation.

"_If you felt the way I do, Byakuya… then you wouldn't say that. If you were in love like I am, you wouldn't care about social class. And trust me, one day, you'll fall head-over-heels in love with a great girl, and neither Daddy's, or Mama's, or those moronic elders' words can do anything about it."_

How true were her words back then?

"_Mother—I love Hisana. I love her like the Moon loves the Sun. And I'm fully prepared to walk out on this family—to walk out on my responsibilities if it means being with her. That I can promise. I love her. She gets me. And nothing you, or Grandfather, or even the Elders say can do anything about that."_

I meant it.

I sighed, nodding. "Fine, very well."

Rukia's head jerks up, and I swear I can hear her heartbeat. "R-really?"

"Yes."

She cries out in happiness, jumping up to my desk and hugging me tightly. "Thank you, thank you so much, Brother! I love you! Oh, I have to go tell Ichigo! Thank you thank you thank you so much!" As if the situation couldn't get any more out of character, she kisses me on the cheek.

I blink as she skips out of the room, to her fiancé.

Just this once, I let the barest of smiles cross my face.

Seems history just loves to repeat itself.

* * *

**N:**

"Brother?" Rukia's cautious voice echoed in the vast emptiness of the library. "Brother—hello?"

"Rukia," Byakuya's voice called back, a slight smile in it. "Come here," He said, his voice coming from the big sixteenth-century velvet armchair that made you think about tea in the parlor and croquet in the backyard.

Rukia tiptoed up to Byakuya, blinking down at his sitting form. "Why aren't you sleeping?" She couldn't think of any moment, as a 'teenager' or a 'child' that she'd actually caught Byakuya up _late_. Unless he was in his office, of course.

"I'm thinking."

"About what?"

He sighed; "Things. Your request made me think of some things. Like… how I met your sister." He knew, the second the words left his mouth, she'd be wondering exactly _how_ they met. Hisana wasn't a servant in the house, and most _definitely_ wasn't one of those Inuzuri whores. Byakuya didn't seem into that kind of thing, anyway.

"How'd… how'd you meet, anyways?"

Byakuya smirked—a small one, but a smirk nonetheless—and sipped his glass of whiskey. He normally _never_ drank—not counting the formal shit they gave out at the clan parties that wouldn't even give you a _slight_ buzz—but he needed the alcohol. His headache was horrible, and the whiskey numbing.

"Funny you'd ask."

* * *

**I know this is short, and I kinda left you with a cliffhanger, but whatever. I hope you liked it! The chapters **_**do **_**get longer!**

**This is my first ByaHisa, so please be gentle. Anyways, reviews make me **_**so**_** happy. Review and make me happy, please.****-Pandora**


	2. Shining, Empty Eyes

**Omigod, omigod, omigod! I'm sorry for such a **_**late**_** update… geez; I don't think I've ever been so late.**

**Anyways, I hope this'll make up for it…**

**I don't own BLEACH, or anything else used in **_**echo**_**. I only own the plot, Mitsuki, Melinda, Akane, and Amaya (but I'm trying to sell her, and you'll soon see why.)**

**Chapter one: Shining, Empty Eyes**

* * *

"It was a complete coincidence I met your sister." Byakuya let a small ghost of a smile flicker over his lips.

Rukia leaned forward, clinging to every word her brother in law said.

* * *

_**70 years ago**_

"Why're you here in Inuzuri?"

Byakuya looked up at Kaien, who was looking down on the boy with questioning cerulean eyes. "I don't know. Why're _you_ here, _Shiba_?" Byakuya asked sharply, not at all affected by his mentor's accusing tone. "Just walking. That a crime, huh?"

Kaien shrugged. "No, but honestly, don't get so defensive. It was just a question." Kaien knew, better than anyone, that his charge's mood swings were about as innocent as a young puppy's biting habits. The poor boy'd just lost his _twin sister_. The only person who'd ever gave a _damn_ about him. Why _wouldn't_ he be upset?

"She'd always loved this place, you know," the younger boy looked around Inuzuri, "I never could understand why. Was it because that trash, Ryo, lived here? Or because she used to be so trusting, thinking everybody meant as good as she? Well, news flash, Mimi, not everyone's as trusting and nice as you were."

"Byakuya," Kaien said, sighing deeply. "It's not… she wasn't…" he sighed again, somewhat annoyed, somewhat understanding. "Do you want to go home? This isn't healthy."

"Yeah it is," Byakuya growled, waving his superior off. "Last thing I need is pity. All I want right now is to bury myself in this pitiful place and just _try _to decipher what was going on in my moronic sister's head." He snorted. "I wonder if the drinking law applies here."

"You're _not_ drinking!" Kaien snapped, grabbing Byakuya by the sleeve. "You're going _home_, that's what you're doing." He paused momentarily, "How about you go to the funeral?"

"No way."

Kaien frowned, patience growing thin. He noticed a flower shop a few buildings down. It looked kind of dingy, like every shop, building, or home in this place, but was definitely well-kept and cleaned for. "It'll be good for you. Give your parents some moral support."

Byakuya snorted once more, but complied, following Kaien to the little shop. As they opened the door, the musty, dirty smell of Inuzuri disappeared, replaced by the wonderful scent of lilies, roses, and lavender.

"Helloooo?" Kaien called, grinning charmingly. The girl behind the counter popped up, smiling brightly.

"Oh, hi!" she said. She was probably only a few years younger than Byakuya himself. If she were human, she'd probably only be around the age of twelve or thirteen. She had long, chestnut-brown hair, and big brown eyes. "My name's Lesley, what can I do for you?"

If Byakuya was going to be perfectly honest, he'd have to say this girl surprised him. A lot. She seemed loud and spontaneous, and not at all intimidated by the Soul Reaper and Reaper-in-training being in her shop.

"Lesley!" A new voice called out suddenly, before Kaien could even open his mouth. "Lissa! Hey, where is…" the new girl, who was about Byakuya's age, stopped in her tracks at the doorway. "You didn't tell me we had customers."

"Um, yeah, 'cause they just popped in." the girl, Lesley, clicked her tongue playfully at the black-haired fourteen-year-old at the doorway. At least, she looked to be about fourteen. Age was a strange thing in Soul Society. "_Duh,_ Hisana."

Hisana wasn't as confident as her companion, but again, she wasn't intimidated by the sight of Soul Reapers in the shop. Byakuya at least half-expected them to go weak because of their reiatsu, but neither girl flinched.

"I'm sorry about Lissa. She can be a real pain sometimes. What can I do for you?" She drew her attention to Byakuya at this, her gray-blue eyes wondering and soft. _It's like she knows,_ Byakuya thought. It's like she knew exactly why the two were here, but didn't say anything.

"We need flowers for a funeral," Byakuya almost stammered, flinching when he said _funeral_. It still hurt to think about it.

"Oh," Hisana said; neither her voice nor her face betrayed any emotion. She didn't apologize, and somehow, Byakuya was thankful for that. Instead, she walked about the small shop, taking in most of the flowers. "My condolences."

Those two words were all he would ask for. "Thank you."

She didn't respond. She merely walked around the shop, smiling fondly at the rose buds and sighed at the fallen daisy petals. "Sweet peas signify bliss, while lilacs symbolize youthful innocence. Lilies are known for their purity, as are sunflowers." She smiled sweetly. "Any catch your eye?"

Byakuya looked around, as did Kaien. The older Reaper stopped at the lilacs a number of times. It was true; Mitsuki had been full of youthful innocence. She was by no means pure, and _bliss_ wasn't exactly the word he was looking for when she entered a room. _Annoyance _was more like it, actually.

And then, he caught sight of the perfect bouquet. "What're these?" he pointed to the fragrant, soft-petaled plant.

"Oh, blue irises," Hisana said smilingly, "They're known for representing hope and faith."

"Hope and faith…" his sister was by far the most hopeful person he'd ever known. "I'll take them."

Hisana stared at him for a moment, before smiling gently. She took the bouquet and scurried up to the counter, "Okay, give me a minute," she wrote something down on a piece of paper before grinning brightly. "Mm'kay, you're all set," she smiled. Kaien took out the money, passing it to the younger girl.

"Thank you."

She nodded, her eyes on Byakuya. Neither of them could really muster the strength—or courage, for that matter—to look away.

"Don't mention it."

* * *

A lot of things made Byakuya Kuchiki angry. Yoruichi, the demon cat, was a prime example. There was also his father. He never really liked his father. His grandfather got on his nerves sometimes, too. There was also that noble crap he never really thought he'd take seriously.

Combine those last three things, and you'd get pandemonium.

People were clad in black; every single person in the Kuchiki churchyard. The entire family was there, as were some old friends—of _his parents_, that is.

But what really, _really _pissed him off, was the fact no one here even cared about his sister. He was almost certain half of them didn't even remember her name. People were laughing, smiling, and drinking—like this was some posh, formal party.

It sickened him.

"Is anyone going to remember that this is a _funeral _sometime in the near future?" One of Byakuya's cousins, Daisuke, said bitterly. The brown-haired boy scowled as he took in the happy, shining faces. "This whole thing sickens me."

"Join the club," Byakuya muttered. He didn't even know why he was here, to be honest. He only came to show support for his sister.

The sister nobody knew.

* * *

Byakuya kept a hand clenched around the glass Daisuke had handed him as he surveyed the area. His mother was putting on a good show with her crying, but he suspected it was more for sympathy than actual sadness. She loved her daughter, yes, but she'd long gone numb from the actual pain. So she was either looking for sympathy or had finally, truly broken down.

Byakuya's father was also putting on something for sympathy. He'd tell anyone who'd listen how utterly _crushed _he was about his daughter's death, how she was always _daddy's little girl_.

Byakuya had almost laughed at this—Mitsuki knew their father was a lying, cheating, jackass. No way would she stand for the title of _daddy's little girl_.

Byakuya scanned the area once more, before sighing and abandoning his drink on a nearby table. The formal dress robe his mother had forced on him was seriously beginning to bug him. He felt like doing something—anything.

_Walking,_ he decided to himself. A walk in Inuzuri would do him good. He started weaving through the crowd in search of Kaien, but soon thought better of it. He was going to be a Soul Reaper soon, damn it! He didn't need some bodyguard. He could take care of himself.

Sighing once more, he cast a sideways glance at his stupid family, and the large, elaborate portrait of his late sister hanging above her coffin. He shuddered before leaving.

He hoped he'd never have to come back.

* * *

He didn't know how far he'd walked or how long he'd been walking; all he knew was that when he finally stopped, it was nearing nightfall, and he was alone near a red bridge just on the outskirts of Rukon.

Well, maybe not _completely _alone.

"Kuchiki-sama?" a voice, surprised yet welcoming, jolted through his subconscious. He knew who it was without turning to face her.

That girl from the flower shop this morning.

She smiled, but the mirth didn't quite reach her eyes. "How strange," she murmured, but shook her head and kept talking. "I don't think we properly introduced ourselves. Or at least not me." The quirk of her lips turned sheepish. "My name is Hisana."

"And you obviously know me," Byakuya said, his own smile threatening to split his face.

"Obviously," she repeated, coyly. Her smile was still there, but it never managed to reach her. Her essence. Those gray-blue orbs were always empty, devoid of much emotion.

He never thought much about it now, but he would.

All in due time.

* * *

"So, what are you doing here?" Her voice was casual, very unlike the other souls from Inuzuri.

"I escaped." He didn't elaborate, but he had that same nagging feeling. Like she knew exactly what he meant.

"I see." She smiled, almost shyly at him.

He smiled, too.

He was beginning to like this girl.

* * *

"You look _love struck_."

"Shut up," Byakuya said quickly, whipping around, about to tell Mitsuki to shove off—

_Mitsuki._

The young noble blinked a few times before noting that it _wasn't _his twin, back from the dead, it was Akane Harumo. Akane giggled, blinking her green eyes before tapping Byakuya gently on the forehead.

Akane was a maid and an attendee of the Spiritual Arts Academy. She had also been good friends with Mitsuki.

_That's why I heard Mi's voice. _You usually never heard one without the other.

All of that changed.

So quickly.

Akane smiled weakly. "Hey, what're you thinking?"

"Same thing you are," Byakuya responded readily, knowing his sister's best friend's ups and downs. "You were crying." He smirked, although it was hardly something to be smug about.

"I was," she sniffed, her hand moving to wipe her puffy, red eyes. "So, who were you talking to that's making you so…" she struggled for a word. "Benign?"

"Benign?" He almost cringed at the choice.

"Yeah. You're in a pleasant mood. And I really doubted that anything short of a miracle would make that happen, today of all days." She eyed him, a small smile playing at her lips. It was sad and pitiful, forced. He felt immediately guilty at how _good _he was feeling… _especially _today!

"I talked to someone," he said evasively. She looked ready to pass out. "Why don't you go back to your room?"

She seemed honestly hurt. "Oh. Am I being to invasive? I'm sorry."

"No, not invasive, it's just…" he paused, searching for a word. "It's been a long day." He finally settled on saying.

Akane smiled. "It has. Goodnight, Byakuya-sama." She sniffed once more, her glassy eyes turning glassier. "And thank you."

Byakuya nodded, watching as she turned away.

Wondering how many more people would have to break.

* * *

"What? Is that it? No more?" Rukia pouted.

"We'll save it for another night," Byakuya promised, his shoulders feeling very heavy. It felt like telling a small child a bedtime story. "Tomorrow, promise."

"Tomorrow," Rukia murmured, looking up at her brother-in-law. "Thank you so much."

"Hn," Byakuya waved her off, leaving the large room behind. His shoulders felt heavy with burdens and broken promises, but his heart felt unbelievably light. Like he'd relived the best moment of his life, telling Rukia of her sister.

And he had.

* * *

**Hmm... okay, good, bad, sappy or sad?**

**Please review and let me know! Oh, and if you want to know more about my stories and current status, see the final chapter of Fade.**


	3. Prince & Princess

**I don't own BLEACH, or anything else used in **_**echo**_**. I only own the plot, Mitsuki, Melinda, Akane, and Amaya.

* * *

**

**Chapter two: Prince & Princess**

Byakuya sighed and sunk down lower in the plush, velveteen armchair. Rukia's reiatsu was pulsing with excitement as she sped down the hallways, to this very room, eager for knowledge. He smiled, wondering if she knew people on the other end of Soul Society could probably sense her.

She didn't even have to say anything; he just began weaving the story of the best moment of his life.

* * *

_**70 years earlier:**_  
Or the worst. However way you want to put it.

"Hey!" His shout was crystal clear in the early morning air. Not many were up at this early hour; but he was. He, Hisana, and the two men holding her by the neck.

"K-Kuchiki-sama!" She choked out, between slow, shallow breaths. Her face was red, and he began to wonder just how long she'd been there.

"Kuchiki?" One of the men choked, "Ayoshi, let's go. He's from Sereitei. If we mess around anymore, Soul Reapers are gonna come after us! Move!"

The man, Ayoshi, glowered at Byakuya but complied, throwing the fragile girl down on the ground. "Next time ya won't be as lucky," he snarled, stomping away, the skinnier man following meekly behind.

He rushed up to help her, his mind still reeling. "What the hell happened?"

"Nothing," she said hastily. "Those guys…" she shuddered. "It—they're not the only—" she sighed. "Let's just say it happens a lot."

"To you?" Anger bubbled up inside his chest. He'd just met this girl, but felt strangely overprotective.

"To everyone," she offered a meek smile. "Mostly girls, actually." She bit her lip.

Realization dawned on him and the swell of fury almost became unbearable. "Come with me to the manor." It'd been a good month since he'd first met Hisana, and they'd become friends, yet neither of them mentioned anything of their home lives. "Melinda can clean you up."

Hisana blinked twice before flushing. "O-oh no," she murmured. "I couldn't…" but one look at her swollen, possibly sprained ankle, and she knew she had to comply.

Why couldn't fate ever let her win?

* * *

"Shh," he warned playfully as he entered the mansion. Hisana was in absolute awe, but they needed to be quiet. His mother would have a heart attack if she found someone from Rukongai here.

Luckily, the first person they ran into was Akane.

_Or maybe not 'luckily'… _Byakuya thought worriedly as Akane's face began to redden—the ultimate sign she was about to burst out laughing. Byakuya's hand went to her mouth the second it opened.

"Shush!" He snapped, his thumb jerking back to Hisana. "I need to get Hisana to Melinda. _Without _getting caught."

"Gotch'a, bossy." She winked, and then gave Hisana a once over. She whistled. "Damn, if Mimi could _see you now_…" She chuckled. "Never thought you'd be eating your own words one day, Bee-ya-koo-ya." She skipped away to the kitchens. "Hide her in your room."

"No way!"

But Akane was already gone; off to find Melinda, the servant's boss and Byakuya's old "nanny", so to speak. He sighed, looking at the disheveled, worn girl, before offering a small smile. "Come with me," he said, almost instinctively as he pulled her inside a random room.

It wasn't until the door had shut behind them that he realized whose room this was.

The sky-blue walls, the polished wooden floors, books and parchment littering the floor—Mitsuki's room.

He swallowed the lump in his throat, pulling the petite girl inside. "C'mon, nobody would ever think to look here."

Hisana gazed around the room, running her finger across the walls, making her way over to the window. There was a perfect view of the cherry blossoms outside. The room was covered in a thin layer of dust and most things were packed away in boxes or trunks.

"My sister's room," Byakuya explained as she walked around. "She died a month ago. My uncle said it would be in our best interest to pack up all her stuff…" his gaze shifted to the boxes littering the floor. "Out of sight, out of mind, you know? But my parents couldn't follow through with most of it. They may not seem like it, but they miss her…" _And so do I. _The rest of the sentence was unspoken, but she knew he meant it.

Hisana was silent; she knew any type of comfort would be useless. He seemed tired, yes, sad, of course, but she didn't want to dredge up any old wounds. Instead, her eyes caught a picture of the deceased girl.

Mitsuki and Byakuya stood, shoulder-to-shoulder, each of them so different, yet so similar. Byakuya was a few years younger, maybe twelve by human standards, with cloudy eyes and a small smile.

Mitsuki, however, was much different. She had a huge smile plastered on her pale face. Her eyes were a bit brighter than Byakuya's, and a shade or two darker. Her hair was so black "midnight" couldn't even begin to describe it.

Two very different children, in a very gloomy world. A world where politics got in the way of a childhood, and beauty and poise were all that mattered.

"She was beautiful," Hisana said breathlessly, looking wonderingly at the girl in the picture—one happy moment, captured in a second, never to be relived again.

"She was happy," Byakuya agreed, walking over. "She never had a bad thought. Always thought the best in people. That was her biggest downfall, I suppose." His eyes had turned suddenly morose, like he was trapped in a moment. "I was the one who found her."

"Oh," Hisana gasped, "You don't have to tell me, Kuchiki-sama, I understand if you…"

"No, no, it's… it'd feel _good_ to get this off my chest," he said, a bit too quickly. "She was… I don't know. It looked like she was sleeping, actually. Until I saw her eyes. Wide and glassy. Then I knew."

"How awful," she whispered, looking back at the smiling girl. She had been so young. "You were so close, huh?"

"Yeah," he confirmed, before away. "Stay here. I'm going to check and see if the coast is clear." He slinked out the door, checking to see if anyone was there. He was almost sure, when…

"Byakuya? Byakuya, what are you doing?" His mother gasped, looking from her son to the oak door behind him. "What were you doing in there, Byakuya?" She demanded. Her long, elbow-length black hair was perfect as always, but her blue eyes were wide and infuriated.

"Nothing," Byakuya replied stonily. He kept it at that, eyes narrowed, lips lifted in an _almost _snarl. "Just… just forget it."

His mother's eyes softened, but he could still read the underlying message. _We won't talk about her anymore. Now leave it be. _But he couldn't leave it be. His parents weren't facing reality. So he had no choice, not really.

"Move on," she said, but it was more of a command than anything else. She might've meant it as _move along_, but Byakuya couldn't help hearing the underlying tone. The one that said, _She's dead, and that's that._ He was about to rebuke, but before he could, Yuki Kuchiki turned on her heel and sped out of sight. Byakuya waited for a moment, hearing the inevitable slam of the shoji door that led to his father's study, before sticking his head back in the room.

"Come on, my mom's gone."

Hisana slid out of the room carefully, a sympathetic smile on her face. "Your mom? What'd she want?"

"Nothing," he said tersely as he grabbed her hand. They made for the kitchen, not once stopping until they both fell through the doorway.

Akane smirked at the two as they fought to regain their breath. "Told you, Melinda. Byakuya's growing up—sneaking girls inside the manor," she fought back a giggle. "So cute."

"Cute?" Byakuya said, with a small snarl, "I'm not Mimi, Aka."

"Don't I know that?" Her smile got somewhat smaller, but it was still in place. "Bye, Mel. Don't get Hisana-san pregnant, Byakuya."

Byakuya sputtered as the young maid left the kitchen, a skip in her step—a particular energy she hadn't exuded in a _long _time.

"Damn bitch," he muttered under his breath, before turning to face Melinda—a kind-faced woman who looked no older than thirty, but was nearly five hundred years old.

"Byakuya, language," the woman chided, her long blonde hair and bright blue eyes making her look like an angel. She didn't look particularly upset at his language, though. Instead, her gaze was on Hisana—focused, sweet, and motherly. "But I must say, Akane was right. Wasn't this Mitsuki's thing?"

Hisana looked at Byakuya curiously, but he shrugged it off quickly. "Not anymore, obviously."

"Sorry," Melinda apologized, smiling sheepishly. "But it's true. And, hey—that's fine by me. We need more mischief around here. Bya was always so stuck up, you know. Always a rule follower." She winked at Hisana, who giggled.

Byakuya felt a tick thump at his temple. "Mel. She twisted her ankle. Help or I swear I'll—"

"You'll what?" The blonde said amusedly, before turning back to Hisana. "Sit down, over there, now." She pointed to a nearby stool. Hisana obeyed, propping herself up on the wooden chair. It was uncomfortable against her back, but she wasn't complaining.

"So… where do you come from? Like, what part of Rukon?" Melinda's eyes flickered upwards for a fraction of a moment as she started to inspect the swollen ankle. "Hmm… Hanging Dog, right? Am I right? I'm right, aren't I?"

"Yeah," Hisana said, quietly. It embarrassed her to no end to know she was a "Rukongai rat", but to be told upfront that she _looked _like one made it all the more horrible.

"Oh, don't be so squeamish," Melinda laughed, as if reading Hisana's mind. "It's fine. Really. Seriously. I wasn't much better, you know."

"Mel grew up in Hanging Dog, too." Byakuya interjected, watching the cooks bustle about soundlessly.

"Yes I did, and look where I am!" She laughed. "Not exactly the best position in Sereitei, but it's most certainly better than what others had." The unspoken word lingered in the air around them, and even the maids and chefs stopped for a moment, like in mourning.

Anyone who didn't get out of Hanging Dog was dead. Pure and simple.

"Yeah, it is," Hisana said, trying to diffuse the sudden tension. "Um, thank you, for everything." Melinda grinned as she finished wrapping Hisana's ankle.

"Don't even mention it. And I mean that seriously. Lady Kuchiki would have a cow if her son was caught canoodling with someone outside their social circle."

"Canoodling?" Byakuya winced. "You're so _weird_, Mel."

"And don't you forget it," she warned teasingly, ruffling Byakuya's hair. It was long, coming to his shoulders, so it got messed up easily. And that was not something Byakuya enjoyed very much.

"Let's go," he said quickly, guiding Hisana out of the room.

Melinda sighed. A nearby maid looked up, a curious look on her face. "Milady?"

"It's nothing, Atsune. I just wish Byakuya would've realized that his parents aren't the _only _ones so disapproving…"

"Oh, but, Milady, you seemed to really like that girl!" Atsune scurried after Melinda as she began to walk to the pantries.

"I do," Melinda defended, smiling softly. "But I'm not so sure Amaya will."

* * *

Amaya Amekuru was in a great mood. She'd gone shopping, she'd had no lessons, so she got to order servants around all day, and now she was about to visit her future husband's manor.

Her father had assured her—_"One day, Amy, in the near future, you shall be Mrs. Byakuya Kuchiki…"_—Amaya giggled. Byakuya was so _handsome_. And powerful, too, from what she'd heard. She'd only been at the manor once before, to meet her future husband and sister-in-law.

She pouted as she remembered the older girl—Mitsuki. She hadn't seemed very nice at all. The girl was all smiles and curtseys on the outside, but very loud. And so _rude! _Asking questions like, _So, how old are you, exactly? You seem kind of young. _and, _I honestly _don't_ think you're fit for my brother._

The _nerve._

You never asked a lady her age. Absolutely, never. And _not fit for Byakuya? _Please. Amaya was rich and beautiful. What more could they ask for?

Amaya's lady-in-waiting had assured her Mitsuki was only doing what she was _supposed _to do—and that was to look out for her brother. Amaya had accepted that fact grudgingly, but the girl never grew on her.

"But that's okay now," the blonde princess said to herself, standing straight. "Because she's dead." Oh, yes, she was at the funeral. But only to be there for Byakuya. In fact, she could've cared less about the deceased. But, when she'd asked that boy, Daisuke…

"_Byakuya? He went for a walk. He'll show up again sooner or later."_

So she'd waited. And waited. And when he didn't show up, she left.

She didn't worry then.

But she had every right to worry now.

* * *

"Oh my goodness," Hisana gasped through her laughter, "Maybe I should go. It was a close call with your mother back there. I couldn't… I don't want you to get in trouble." She looked up shyly at Byakuya, her eyes still fathomless. He still couldn't see pure _happiness_ written in them, but he supposed her eyes were just too dark.

They'd just narrowly escaped Byakuya's mother—_again. _They'd had to hide in one of the bedrooms, their ears pressed against the door as they heard her footsteps die away.

Somehow, they'd ended up in the garden, doubled over in laughter.

"No," Byakuya said, almost too quickly. "Don't. I mean…" he paused. "It's just—it's been fun. Really. And, I, uh…" he stammered, struggling for words.

Hisana giggled. "Do you not want me to go, milord?" She winked, gesturing she was only teasing. But, he thought, as he watched her smile widen, she'd never called him by his real name. It was always "milord" or "Kuchiki-sama" or "Lord Kuchiki". Always so formal, despite their fast friendship.

"Call me Byakuya," he said, then added hastily, "And… no, actually. I don't."

Hisana smiled warmly up at him, their silent conversation being broken by a very loud, very annoying, very high pitched squeal. "Byakuya-sama!" the voice yelled, utterly frantic. "Byakuya-sama!" Byakuya winced. He knew that voice anywhere.

"Hey, Amaya," he said softly as shoes clacked against the cobblestone. The once-vibrant flowers seemed to droop, and the nearby pond seemed so much dimmer.

The blonde princess, his future fiancée, ran up, hugging him by his middle. He'd only met Amaya once before, when his parents had originally announced the arranged marriage. Everyone in the house was looking forward to it, proud and happy that good, angelic little Amy and the hotheaded young heir of the Kuchiki clan would be getting married.

…Everyone but himself and Mitsuki, anyway. Mimi had _hated _Amaya for whatever reason—Byakuya suspected it was the way Amaya held herself—rude, snobbish, and unpredictable—and _not _in the good way.

Amaya's big blue eyes looked up into his, shining brilliantly. "Aren't you just _stunned_? I _would've _seen you at the funeral last month, but you were on one of your silly little walks," she winked. "I _am so sorry _about Mimi, by the way. You know we were like, best friends!"

"Yeah," Byakuya said dismissively. _Fat chance, Amaya. _"Um, thanks, I guess."

"Don't even mention it." Amaya winked again, before frowning. "Oh…? Who's this?" Her gaze had shifted to Hisana, who'd remained quiet throughout the whole exchange. Amaya's blue eyes narrowed dangerously. "A new maid?"

Byakuya coughed as Hisana opened her mouth, her cheeks flushing furiously. "Are you a maid?" The blonde repeated, hands on her hips. "Well, come on, now, tell me!"

Hisana was appalled at Amaya's brashness. "No, actually. I'm not. I'm a friend of Byakuya."

Amaya's frown deepened. "Lord Byakuya doesn't have any friends I don't know about. And I most certainly _do not _know about _you_."

Byakuya could feel his blood boiling. He'd never particularly liked Amaya, but he'd put on a good face, smiling and nodding at whatever his parents said, like a good son. But now he felt himself wanting to punch the blonde girl—something that surprised him.

Hisana's face was turning bright red. "Excuse me? And who are you to say this?"

Amaya puffed out her chest proudly. "I am Princess Amaya Amekuru, the future wife of Byakuya-sama."

Hisana instantly paled, and Byakuya knew that was his cue to intervene. "Amaya," he said quickly, "Go inside. Tell my mother you're here while I escort my—_guest_ out." He said the word "guest" with enough venom to kill a small child. His eyes had turned cold, flicking to Hisana momentarily. She felt her heart drop and her insides squirm—was he angry with her?

Amaya grinned triumphantly. "Of course, milord," she kissed his cheek, before skipping inside merrily.

Hisana felt like she was going to be sick.

Byakuya watched Amaya walk away, before turning to Hisana. The girl was looking down, at the ground, her cheeks hot, her eyes stinging. "Should I go?" She murmured softly.

Byakuya blinked. "What? No! Of course not! Why?"

"Well… your fiancée's here. I wouldn't want to be a bother." Her eyes were bright as she regarded him. "I'll just be leaving."

"No!" His hand caught her wrist as she turned to go. "It's just… I'm not angry with you. I know I sounded like a jerk back there, but really, I'm not…" he sighed. "Amaya's a pain. Really. But if I told her who you _really _were, she would have gone to my parents. And then I'd never get out of the house." He stared at her. "I… I like you, Hisana."

Hisana's cheeks flamed. "Um… thank you? I like you too." Not knowing how to continue, she let the sentence drop, an uneasy silence following. After a moment, she said, "Is she really your fiancée?"

Byakuya blinked. "Um, yeah. It's not because I like her, though. Trust me."

"An arranged marriage?" Hisana said with horror. "That's awful! How can you marry someone you don't love?"

Byakuya shrugged his shoulders, his eyes shimmering sadly. "It's the price of being noble. You're rich, and you get everything you want, except for the thing that really matters." Their gazes met.

_Is this what Juliet felt like? _Hisana thought, not taking her eyes off of him.

"I have to go meet Amaya now," Byakuya said, snapping her out of her stupor. His voice was nothing but a whisper, caught up in the moment, "But… can we meet again? Tomorrow? At the red bridge."

_Exactly like Romeo and Juliet. _Hisana smiled and nodded, before running off, out of the manor, and into the streets.

* * *

Byakuya sighed, remembering what Mitsuki had always told him.

_Be graceful, be poised, be kind—unless, of course, it's the Amekurus. If it's them, throw tea in their face and dance on a table like a monkey._

Of course, he wasn't _really _going to dance on a table. He might consider the tea part, though. Byakuya smirked to himself as he made his way to the parlor. The smirk slipped away with each step, being replaced slowly by a very annoyed frown.

He was missing time with Hisana to be with _Amaya_?

_Today, I hate my parents more than usual._

Byakuya steeled himself, pushing the door to the parlor open with one hand. His mother, poised and graceful as always, sat cross-legged on a chair. His father was inspecting his reflection in a mirror on the wall. Amaya was giggling stupidly as she talked to Byakuya's mother.

"Oh, milord!" Amaya said brightly, gesturing for him to sit next to her, "Take a seat, please!"

Byakuya froze. "I'd rather stand," he said tersely, ignoring Amaya's pout. Byakuya's mother frowned up at him, but his father gave him a look that clearly said, _You dodged a bullet._

"We were just talking about the wedding," Yuki said, her voice chirpy like a bird's.

"That's years from now." Byakuya said, dread washing over him like a wave.

"True," Yuki said, looking up into her son's rain gray eyes. "But it's best to start planning things now, you know. So we aren't so disorganized later." Yuki's eyes were dark; like a starless sky. "How do you feel about butterscotch for the cake?"

"I _love _butterscotch!" Amaya squealed.

"I hate butterscotch." Byakuya said, his voice a monotone.

His father, Arashi, winced. "Chocolate it is," he cut in, smiling nervously. "Right? It's a good compromise, isn't it?"

"No it isn't," Amaya glared. "If it's not going to be butterscotch, then it will _have _to be raspberries. Chocolate is too messy."

_And red globs of goo aren't? _Byakuya scowled. "Um, isn't this my wedding, too?" _If I can't pick my bride, I'm at least going to have a say in my cake._

"Of course, sweetie," Amaya said, her voice sugary, "Where would you like to go on our honeymoon?"

_Gag. _"A forest full of poisonous plants," he said dryly, turning on his heel. He could hear Amaya's brainless answer as he left the room.

"Why would you want to go there?"

**Every good story has to have a good villain… or, villainess, in this case. Please review!**


End file.
